


Whump and More Oneshots

by Aurum18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hospitals, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Alpha Pack, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum18/pseuds/Aurum18
Summary: You guessed it! Teen Wolf one shots.WithHurt StilesAwesome packnessRandomnessAnd More!





	

**One**

 

The twins (twin?) charge through the door and Stiles rushes with the others to get out of the small hospital room.

 

He glances back as he reaches the other door. After a few quick calculations he realised that they weren't going to make it… Maybe he could slow the huge alpha down? 

 

Stiles tightened his grip on Melissa’s trusty old wooden bat, ran back the way he had come from, took a deep breath and whacked the twins on the back of the head. 

 

‘Stiles! ‘ called Scott urgently. 

 

Stiles winced at the loud crack of snapping wood and glanced down in disbelief at the shards of his supposedly trusty bat in his hands. 

 

‘Crap’ he thought. He backed away before getting the hell out of there as the twins roared. 

 

They would have to make it. 

 

\---

 

‘Did you see that?’ growled Aiden in disbelief. 

 

‘See that? You mean feel that?’ grumped Ethan, one hand coming up to rub at his head. ‘I thought he was human’

 

‘Exactly’ said his twin. ‘He smells human, uses human weapons, acts-’

 

‘ _ Acted _ like a human.’ corrected Ethan dryly. ‘No human can hit that hard.’

 

‘I think we need to-’ trailed off Aiden . 

 

‘Yeah’ They were off to see the boss. 

 

Their footsteps silently echoed as the alphas followed the supernatural pull to Deucalion .

 

\---

 

‘Scott. Scott, don't do this. Don't go with him.’ Stiles begged, squinting through the darkness on the rooftop. 

 

He was convincing himself as much as Scott and his best friend knew that. 

 

‘I don't know what else to do’ said Scott and Stiles glanced at the self-proclaimed ’ Demon Wolf’ behind his friend. 

 

Frustration fueled Stiles as he tried again.  ‘No, there's g... Scott, there's got to be something else, okay?’

 

Stiles took a deep breath. ‘We always... we always have a plan B.’

 

‘Not this time.’ frowned Scott 

 

Stiles was about to respond and beg his best friend to just please stay when Scott flinched forwards. 

 

‘STILES! ‘ screamed the werewolf and Stiles jumped, was about to spin round when suddenly something grabbed him and he was flying. 

 

\---

 

‘Stiles!’ Scott yelled peering over the edge of the hospital . ‘Stiles! Stiles?! ‘

 

One of the twins had appeared, grabbing Stiles, before vaulting off the edge.

 

Scott was about to panic before he noticed the metal fire escape stairs and the lack of bodies on the ground. 

 

He wouldn't be able to follow though. Scott whirled around to see if Deucalion was there but he wasn't. 

 

‘Of course he isn't’ croaked Scott, realising the alpha’s plan. He was stupid, stupid, stupid. 

 

Deucalion hadn't been there for him after all. 

 

\---

 

‘Okay’ said Stiles, surveying his surroundings. ‘Okay’

 

He was in a dimly lit room tied with chain to a metal chair. Obviously, the werewolves weren't used to kidnapping humans- a bit of rope would probably suffice for Stiles. 

 

It didn't look like the bank and Stiles vaguely wondered where he might be. 

 

‘What the hell do you want?’ snapped Stiles at Deucalion, Kali and the twins. 

 

Deucalion tapped his cane on the floor and looked at Stiles, well at least faced his direction. 

 

‘What are you Stiles?’ he asked coolly. And what the hell did he mean. 

 

‘I'm human, duh’ Stiles rolled his eyes. ‘Now if that's all you wanted me for I'll be off now. Just take off these chains and you won't have to deal with me ever again- I might even throw in some curly fries, sound good? ‘

 

‘Don't lie to us! ‘ screamed Kali, suddenly in his face. 

 

‘Not a fan of fast food?’winced Stiles weakly. 

 

‘His heart didn't skip, Kali’ Deucalion mused. ‘I don't think even he knows what he is… ‘

 

‘Erm, 100% human here’ called Stiles. ‘Very fragile, must keep the right way up etc. Skills include: wielding a baseball bat, driving jeeps, running away from angsty werewolves, a knack for tripping over, and creating mountain ash circles only to break them when a bloodthirsty kanima tries to murder friends’

 

The alphas had looked more and more stony until the word mountain ash. 

 

‘What’ sighed Stiles. 

 

‘A spark.’ said Deucalion and hadn't Deaton mentioned something like that once? 

 

Stiles frowned. 

 

Then ‘Ow!’ a sharp object, claw he noted turning around, had stabbed into his arm. 

 

Deucalion held his clawed finger up to the light and removed his glasses, eyes glowing red. 

 

‘And a powerful one too… ‘

 

‘I wonder what Julia will make of this’

 

Kali laughed as she and the twins’ eyes glowed red, allowing them to observe the unnatural sparkling, shimmering blood upon Deucalion’s claw. 

  
  



End file.
